Bolivian Tree Lizard
A''' 'Bolivian tree lizard, Also Known As The Bolivian Lizard, Or A Toucan Murderer Tree Lizard, Bolivian Dragon, Bolivian Toucan-Killer Dragon And An Egg-Eater Gliding Lizard '(Ovoraptor Boliviensis) is a species of lizard native to Bolivia, South America, naturally inhabiting forests, swamps, and tropical rainforests. They are about the size of a Jackson's chameleon and are carnivorous, feeding mainly on insects and small vertebrates (including some types of birds such as feral pigeons) no bigger than small quail. They are brood parasites, laying their eggs in bird nests and eating the bird's eggs, when the lizard leaves and the bird comes, the bird will care for it, mistakenly believing the eggs for its own eggs, but when the eggs hatch, the baby lizards kill and eat the mother bird, the only known behavior in lizards of any kind. They have the ability to eat and crush eggs thanks to the spine in its throat, which is specialized in crushing egg shells with no ill effects. They may resemble iguanas, but lack the spines on their heads, backs, or tails, they also have prehensile tails like a chameleon to climb onto trees, having sharp teeth, confirming its carnivorous habits, they are actually closely related to tegus, which are also invasive in Florida. They were introduced to California, New Mexico, Arizona, Nevada, Oregon, Costa Rica, Wahsington, Idaho, Colorado, Utah, Wyoming, North Dakota, Springfield, South Dakota, Texas, Mississippi, Louisiana, Georgia, Alabama, Florida, South Carolina, North Carolina, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Las Vegas, Arkansas, Washington and New York, where they are, by all accounts, thriving and are invasive, driving out some birds to extinction. They tolerate well with human activities and can survive and flourish quickly into a life in the cities and suburbs. '''See The Other Egg-Eating And Mammal Baby-Killing Tree Lizard Species # Bornean Tree Lizard (Peacock-Murderer Tree Lizard) (Ovoraptor Borneoensis) # Caspian Tree Lizard (Caspian Seas Lizard) (Ovoraptor Caspianensis) # Queensland Tree Lizard (Platypus-Egg Eater Tree Lizard) (Ovoraptor Queenslandicus) # Brazilian Tree Lizard (Spoonbill Murderer Tree Lizard) (Ovoraptor Brasiliensis) # Philippines Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Philippinensis) # Malaysian Tree Lizard (Malaysian Rhino-Horned Lizard) (Ovoraptor Malaysianensis) # New Mexican Tree Lizard (Mexico's Lizard) (Ovoraptor Mexicanensis) # Indian Tree Lizard (South Indian Tiger Cub-Killer Lizard) ''(Ovovraptor Indicus)'' # Tibetian Tree Lizard (Ovovraptor Tibetianensis) # Venezuelan Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Venezuelaensis) # Taiwanese Tree Lizard (Ovovraptor Taiwanicus) # Sri Lankan Tree Lizard (Sri Lankan Elephant Calf Killer Lizard) (Ovoraptor Srilankanicus) # Chilean Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Chilensis) # Chinese Tree Lizard (Panda-Killer Tree Lizard) (Ovoraptor Sinensis) # Japanese Tree Lizard (Japanese Sea Lion-Killer Lizard) (Ovoraptor Japonicus) # Korean Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Koreanensis) # Uruguay Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Urguguayensis) # Taiwanese Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Taiwanicus) # Hawaiian Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Hawaiiensis) # La Brea Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Fossiliaensis) # Dire Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Dirus) # Papua New Guinea Tree Lizard (Bird Of Paradise Killer Tree Lizard) (Ovoraptor Guineansis) # Eygptian Tree Lizard (Egret Egg Crusher Egypt Lizard) (Ovoraptor Egypticus) # Nigerian Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Nigeriensis) # Malagasy Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Madagascarensis) # Canadian Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Canadiensis) # Tasmanian Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Tasmanianicus) # New Zeeland Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Zeelandicus) # Tanzanian Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Tanzanianensis) # South African Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Eoafarensis) # North African Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Africanus) # Kenyan Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Kenyanensis) # Syrian Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Syriacus) # Indochinese Tree Lizard ''(Ovoraptor Indochinesicus)'' # Arabian Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Arabicus) # Texas Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Texanensis) # British Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Britianensis) # Russian Tree Lizard (Russia Medium Foot-Licker Lizard) (Ovoraptor Russianensis) # Siberian Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Sibiricus) # Italian Tree Lizard (Ovoraptor Italiensis) Synonyms Of A Bolivian Tree Lizard * Urosaurus Boliviensis-''Hallowell, 1779'' * Microdraco Boliviensis-Hallowell, 1779 * Urosaurus Hallowellensis-''Hallowell, 1884'' * Urosaurus Bolivprimitivus-''Linnaeus, 1758'' * Ovolestes Bolivianensis-''Linnaeus, 1788'' * Draco Bolivianensis * Draco Hallowellensis * Draco Bolivius Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Reptilians Category:Lizards Category:Carnivores Category:Invasive Species